<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bakong sa Buhangin by Pilakahiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956874">Bakong sa Buhangin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilakahiya/pseuds/Pilakahiya'>Pilakahiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, F/F, Flashbacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilakahiya/pseuds/Pilakahiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sa dami ng taon ng kanyang hinintay, hindi niya inaasahang ang tagpuan sa langit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Paalala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesTheMime/gifts">ChucklesTheMime</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Late Valentine's gift.</p><p>Oo alam ko yung title. Kasalanan niya ang witty kasi...ayan tuloy ;7;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paalala:</p><p>Sa sarili kong interpretasyon ng langit at kabilang buhay, pawang hawig sa lupa ngunit ito'y sa ibang parte ng dimensyon. Malawak ang lupain, mga bahay at iba pang tanawin. Payapa ang buhay, may mararanasang emosyon (kabilang buhay nga kasi) at pakpak rin ng mga anghel (para mabilisang transpo sa mga malalayong lugar).</p><p>Kasi nga naman, mag-sawa pa naman na literal na puro ulap lang ang naandyan. Tsaka sakit sa mata, sawa na ako—</p><p>Oo. Yung title talaga.</p><p>Humihingi na ako ng patawad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bakong sa Buhangin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Pebrero 11, 1931</em>
</p><p>Hawak niya ang mga lumang litrato na itinago niya mula sa pamilya niya pagkatapos ng giyera. Kasama nito ang mga liham na kanyang ipinadala para sa yumaong irog. Kung iisipin man niya parang kahapon lang ang giyera. Nasawi ang kanyang puso nang siya'y kunin ng maaga.</p><p>Ang mga nagdaang taon ang kumuha sa kanyang lakas, tumanda ang katawan na dati'y masigla. Hindi na siya ang kawal na tumatakbo sa malawak na lupain, na utos-utosan ng mga heneral. Hindi na siya nakasakay ng kabayo para magbantay buong magdamag sa bayan. Ni ang baril niya hindi na nagamit, nakatabi lamang sa kanyang tahanan na hindi na nasinagan ng araw. Ang bughaw na uniporme ay nakatabi sa kanyang aparador na minsan niyang nilabas, sa mga alaalang dala nito.</p><p>Sa mahabang buhok na tinubuan na ng mga uban, katawang pauti-uti nang bumibigay sa katandaan, napaisip lamang siya paano niya nalampasan ang lahat? Ni puso niya hindi na umibig pa sa iba, nangungulila. Kada araw na hiniling niya na siya'y makapiling pa at hinihintay na dumating ang oras niya.</p><p>"Tia Corang?" Isang boses ang tumawag sa kanya, napatingin lamang siya. "Magpahinga na po kayo."</p><p>"Gael, hindi pa ako pagod." Mahina na ang kanyang boses, kamakailan na mahina na rin siyang huminga. "Gusto ko pang manatiling gising."</p><p>Ang binatang may hawig sa yumaong kapatid niya ay lumapit, napansin ang kanyang hawak hawak na mga papeles. "Tia, ano po ito?"</p><p>"Alaala."</p><p>"Sino po siya?" Kanyang itinuro ang isang kawal sa litrato nita.</p><p>"Siya ang dahilan kung bakit ako umaalis sa kada ika-labing-isang araw ng bawat buwan." May malungkot na ngiti sa kanyang labi. "Siya nagturo sa akin ng lahat. Sayang hindi ko na siya nagawang dalhan ng bakong sa puntod niya." Itinabi niya sa isang maliit na kahon ang litrato kasama ang mga liham. "Bakit ka nga pala naparito, Gael?"</p><p>May ngiting nakakagaan ng loob, "Oras na po para kumain ng tanghalian. Nagluto po ako ng sinigang. Ako na po magpapakain sa inyo."</p><p>"Salamat Gael." Itinabi na niya ang mga gamit sa kahon. Hindi na niya kayang makaalis sa sarili niyang higaan, lumala ang kundisyon ng katawan niya. Tanging inaalagaan ang kanyang pamilya sa kanya.</p><p>Bumati ang kanyang mga apo at apo sa tuhod. Binigyan niya ng isang matamis na ngiti, hinayaan muna sila para makipaglaro sa labas habang sinusubuan siya ng pagkain ng kanyang pamangkin. "Tia, masama pa ba ang iyong pakiramdam?"</p><p>"Nanghihina, pero hindi pa bibigay."</p><p>"Magpagaling po kayo, ah?" Isang ngiti mula sa kanyang labi na napagaan ang kanyang loob.</p><p>Tumango siya, "Oo, nako, may ngiti ka gaya ni Kuya." Marahan niyang tinapik ang binata. "Nako, papasukin mo na ang mga bata, mangangamusta na mga iyon!"</p><p>"Masusunod po, Tia." Tumayo sa pagkakaupo at kinuha ang plato na wala nang laman at pinapasok ang mga bata sa kwarto.</p><p> </p><p>–––</p><p>
  <em>Pebrero 12, 1931</em>
</p><p>Isang hapong walang magawa, nakahiga sa kama sa katahimikan. May pagkakataong may mga apong sisilip at kukulitin siya. Mga batang inalagaan niya ang pumapasok sa kanyang silid upang kumustahin. Pero may mga oras na hiniling niya na gusto niyang mapag-isa at tinupad nila iyon.</p><p>Kinuha niya ang retratong tinignan niya kahapon. Tinignan niya ang likod nito at naalala ang kanyang sulat kamay noong araw na iyon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>———1899</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Sa talon lumipad ang Gripon at Querubin at malapit sa dalampasigan kung saan namulaklak ng bakong at rosas.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Esperia Lirio Avatea Antandre y Latona</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>Taimtim ang tingin niya at ngumiti, isang alaala na pawang nadala siya sa nakaraan, sa oras na kinuhanan sila ng retrato.</p><p>–––</p><p>
  <em>Nakatayo silang dalawa, tiis sa kanilang pagkakapuwesto malapit sa isang talon. Ideya ni Corang, sinagot na niya ang bayad para makuhanan silang magkasama. May protesta ang kasama niya na maghati sila sa bayad ngunit hindi siya pumayag. Nang umalis ang fotograpo para maiayos ang retrato, dali-dali niyang dinala malapit sa talon. "Teka Corang," tila hiningal kasama niya. "Tulungan na kitang umakyat dito Peyang." Kay sigla niya na parang isang bata na lumaki ngunit hindi tumanda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nagtangal siya ng bota at kinalas ang iba pang dala nila, mga yapak sa buhangin na nagtungo pataas ng talon. Sa paang maingat na umapak sa basang bato, sa rumaragasang tubig. Sa tuktok kita ang tanawing makapigil hininga. Bakas sa muhka ni Peyang na siya'y nagandahan sa kanyang nakita. "Nagustohan mo ba ang nakikita mo, binibini?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hindi makasagot ang dalaga, sa kanyang matang puno ng bighani.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kung saan saan ako dumadaan, sa pasikot sikot na lugar at ito natagpuan ko." May ngiti sa kanyang labi sabay tawa, "Naliligaw kasi ako."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nako dapat nagpasama ka Corang." Marahang siyang tumawa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eh wala namang sumasama sa akin tsaka sanay na akong mag-isa na pumupunta ng kampo." Kanyang mata'y tumingin sa ibaba, ang tubig na rumaragasa at ilog na ang dumadaloy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Talon tayo Corang?" Kanyang naitanong, kay pilyang ngiti na mayroon siya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"H-Ha? Sigurado ka?" Sabay taas ng kilay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"May pamalit ka naman, hindi ba?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nasa kampo, oo. Kung gusto mong bumalik na basang basa." May pag-aalala siya, "Sigurado kang hindi ka ba papagalitan ni Heneral Alejandrino?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ako na bahala doon. Ano, tara? Sabay tayo magbilang." Hinawakan niya ang kanyang kamay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Isa... Dalawa... Tatlo..!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At sabay nga silang tumalon, pawang lumipad sila sa ere. Bakas sa kanilang muhka ang naramdamang tuwa sa kanilang ngiti at takot. Sabay na nahulog at nasalo ng tubig. Dali daling lumangoy si Corang kahit hindi siya magaling dito at ramdam niyang hinihila siya ni Peyang. Nagawa nilang makarating sa mabuhanging dalampasigan. Naghihingalo si Corang, napaubo sa nalunok na tubig.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Corang ayos ka lang?" Marahang tinapik ang kanyang balikat, "Dios ko dapat tinanong pala kita kung marunong kang lumangoy."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ayos lang ako." Napaubo siya muli, "Kaya ko naman, nakapadyak ako ng malakas." Dahang dahang nakaupo sa basang buhangin. "Grabe, ang saya pala nun."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mmhm, para ring lumipad tayo." Kay tamis ng kanyang ngiti, napalipad nga niya ang isip ni Corang na kapansin-pansin na namumula na ang kanyang pisngi. "Huy, ayos ka lang Corang?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Napatango lamang siya ngunit hindi nawala ang pamumula ng kanyang mga pisngi. Ni isang salita ang tumakas sa kanyang mga labi. Lumakas lamang ang tibok ng kanyang puso na tila kulang na lang malaglag at kumalampag.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lumapit si Peyang, "May tinatago ka no? Ano iyon? Maari mo bang sabihin sa akin?" Pinagmasdan niya ang mas batang dalaga ngunit ni isang salita wal siyang marinig. "Baka ito makapagsalita ka na." Marahan niyang pinisil ang kanyang hita na may kasamang ngisi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Teka—" Hindi na niya napigilan ang tawa sa kiliti sa kanyang hita at binti. Sinubukan niya ring gumanti, mapahawak kung saan nga ba may kiliti ang isang tao ngunit hindi niya agad mahanap. Napagtanto niyang talo siya nang hindi na siya makagalaw sa bigat niya, nakaupo sa kanyang baywang. Nagkalapit ang kanilang mga muhka. Hindi niyang maiwasang mapatitig sa kanyang labing kasing kulay ng isang rosas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ano? May itatago ka pa ba?" Kanyang bulong na may kasamang mapaglarong ngiti. Sa kanyang maingat na haplos tila hindi na makahinga sa pagkabighani si Corang. Gusto niya sabihin ngunit sumasabit sa kanyang lalamunan, namumula sa hiya at tila gustong magpabaon sa lupa. "Hindi mo ba sasabihin? Sige na nga...eh kung sabay tayo sabihin mga lihim natin?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"S-S-Sige..." Huminga siyang malalim, wala nang atrasan itong gagawin nila. "Isa... dalawa... tatlo..!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gusto kita."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Agad na natikom ang kanilang mga labi, mga muhmang namumula sa nasabi nila. Katahimikan ang namagitan sa kanilang dalawa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Paumanhin sa nasabi ko—" agad na nabasag ang katahimikan, natakpan ang kanyang muhka ng kanyang mga kamay. "Nakakahiya nakakahiya, paumanhin."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Corang," maingat na inalis ni Peyang ang mga kamay sa pagkakatakip sa kanyang muhka, "walang nakakahiya, walang masama." Ngumiti siya't marahang hinaplos ang kanyang muhka. "Kukulay rosas ka na."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nanatiling tahimik si Corang sa kanyang sinabi. Naramdaman niyang hinahaplos ang kanyang pisngi, marahan niyang hinawakan at binigyan ng marahan na halik ang kamay ni Peyang. Napansin niyang nagkulay rosas na rin ang kanyang pisngi. "I-Ikaw rin, kulay rosas."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Idinamay mo pa ako."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"G-Gusto ko lamang bigyan ng aking paghanga." Kanyang mata'y nagsasabi ng katotohanan, na siya'y iniibig ng kanyang puso. "Para lamang sa iyo, binibini."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>–––</p><p>
  <em>Prebrero 13, 1931</em>
</p><p>Ang daming papel na nagkalat sa kanyang kama, nakaayos ayon sa nilalaman. Tila lumalapit na ang oras at ang kanyang kamay nagagawa pang magsulat. Tila paulit-ulit ang sinusulat na gaya ng mga nauna niyang sinulat.</p><p>Mga huling habilin na paulit-ulit. Ikinatakot niyang magkaroon ng alitan sa pamilya. Inalala niya ang mga batang inampon, at ang naging paborito niyang panangkin si Gael. Natawa lamang siya sa sarili na malagyan ng sumpa ang sino mang sumuway sa mga huli niyang habilin.</p><p>Isang munting alaala ang dumapo sa kanya. Mga alaalang pinakainiingatan niya ng kanyang yumaong kuya, sa araw ng petsang ito.</p><p>—————</p><p>
  <em>Pebrero 13, 1897</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Kuya Imong! Para saan mga yan?" Tanong niya sa kanyang kuya na nadatnan niyang naghahanda, may kasamang bulaklak at mga liham.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sa asawa ko. Bukas ay araw ng mga puso." Kanyang ipinaliwanag sa kanyang bunsong kapatid. "Para iyon sa lahat ng taong iyong minamahal."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tumango lamang siya sa kanyang sinabi. Sumimangot lamang siya. "Kung gayon... eh kuya, wala naman akong kasintahan."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Corang, hindi mo ba mahal ang iyong kuya?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mahal naman po! Akala ko ba para iyon sa kasintahan?" Napakamot sa kanyang ulo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hindi porket wala kang kasintahan, walang nagmamahal sa iyo." Marahan niyang sinuklayan ang buhok niya. "Naandito si Kuya Imong, madali mong malalapitan ah? Tas naandyan lang si Ate Sisang mo."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kuya, pareho naman kayong wala..." kumunot ang kanyang noo, "Lagi kang nasa ibang lugar, minsan ka umuwi."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pansamantalang ngumiti si Imong bago hinalikan ang kanyang noo. "Tandaan mo ito. Lagi akong babalik, ha? Laging babalik ang kuya para sa kanyang bunso."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tumango lamang siya habang pinanood niyang maghanda ang kuya. Mga liham na dadalhin sa malalayong lugar. Sa kamisa de chino na puti, pantalong kulay lupa, at sa matibay na sapatos. Kumaripas siya ng takbo sa durungawan para makita siyang naglalakad papalayo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—————</em>
</p><p>Lalo lamang siyang nalungkot, sa isang pagkakataon na bumalik nga siya ngunit duguan sa kawawang lagay na hindi na bumalik ang kanyang buhay. Muntik nang mamantsahan ang kanyang sinusulat dahil napatakan ng luha ang papel.</p><p>Minsan na niyang tinatanong kung kelan sila magkikita muli. Isang tanong na kanyang dinibdib ng maraming taon. Kanyang retrato lagi niyang iningatan. Hindi na nakielam ang kanyang mga kapatid noon kung may lilinisin dahil siya na nag-alaga sa kanyang mga naiwang gamit at sa pamangkin niya.</p><p>———</p><p>
  <em>Pebrero 14, 1931</em>
</p><p>Nagising siya ng maaga. Hindi niya alam kung bakit ngunit nahirapan na siya bigla. Hindi maipaliwanag kung bakit.</p><p>"Gael...?" Tinawag niya ang kanyang pamangkin na natulog sa lapag niya bilang tagapag-alaga, "Gael, gumising ka..."</p><p>"Tia? Bakit ho?" Humihikab pa sa antok si Gael ngunig bumangon na rin.</p><p>"Muhkang hindi ko kakayanin. Pwede bang...gisingin mo na sila..?"</p><p>Hindi na umimik ang binata at nagmadali siyang gisingin ang bawat miyembro ng kanilang pamilya. Kakaibiba na tumahimik ang kalampag sa lapag, bulong at pag-aalala na ang naririnig. Kumuha ng upuan si Gael at umupo sa tabi ng kama.</p><p>Dahan dahan niyang kinuha ang isang kahon na ang tanging laman ay mga papeles. "Ito ang aking mga huling habilin para sa inyong lahat... nawa'y sumpain kayo kung may magbabalak ng masama diyan sa aking mga huling habilin."</p><p>Kapansin pansin na umiikli na ang paghinga ngunit hindi niya pinansin iyon. "Gael...ikaw na magtatago ng mga kagamitan ko... ingatan mo iyon ng maayos." Hinawakan niya ang kanyang kamay, "Gael... sa pagkakataong ilibing mo ako, taniman mo ang lupang iyon na may rosas at bakong."</p><p>Nagawa pa niyang maigalaw ang kanyang ulo, kanyang matang nakatingin sa durungawan. Kay ganda naman na masilayan pa ang bukang liwayway. Pansamantala siyang nanahimik. Kanyang mata'y ibinalik sa kanyang pamilya, mga matang luhaan. "Huwag niyo ako alalahanin...matagal ko lamang hinintay ang araw na ito." Marahan niyang pinisil ang kanyang pagkakahawak sa kamay ni Gael. "Natutuwa ako sa inyo, sa buhay na meron kayo..."</p><p>Humina ang kanyang puso, tibok na mabagal. Hindi na gaanong makahabol ang kanyang hininga. Kanyang mata'y pumikit, kumurap ng ilang sandali. Huling sandali na kanyang makikita ang kanyang pamilya. Sa isang huling sulyap, may nadatnan siyang hindi inaasahan.</p><p>"...kuya...?"</p><p>Sa isang mahinang boses, nakita niya ang isang malambing na ngiti. Bumalik lahat ng kanyang alaala, tila pawang isa isang imahe ng kanyang buhay ang ipinalabas sa kanyang isipan. Dahang dahang nagdilim na ang kanyang mundo, luha ang umagos sa araw na iyon at iyak ng pighati. Sa araw na iyon unti-unti nawala sa kanya ang lahat, sa ilang saglit hindi na niya narinig ang kanilang iyak at walang maramdaman ni isang patak ng luha.</p><p>Mayamaya'y may humila sa kanya. Nabigla siya. Teka, hindi ba't yumao na? Pero...</p><p>"Corang, halika na." Isang malambing na boses ang bumati. Naimulat ang kanyang mata.</p><p>"Kuya Imong? Pero..."</p><p>"Pareho na tayong patay. Halika na." Kanyang kamay hinawakan, hindi niya maramdaman ang lamig o init nito.</p><p>Napatingin siya sa paligid, naiwan si Gael at ilang bata sa kanyang kwarto. Ang katawang wala nang buhay na sa kama, namamahinga na.</p><p>"Kaluluwa na ba ako?" Dali dali niyang tinanong, "Ano na mangyayari sa kanila, Kuya?"</p><p>"Oo." Napatigil muna siya, "Huwag kang mag-alala. Alam ko nag-aalala ka, pero magiging maayos din sa kanilang buhay."</p><p>Napabitaw muna siya sa kanyang kamay. Hinayaan lamang siya ng kanyang kapatid at gumala. Nakita niya ang sarili sa harapan ng isang salamin. Nalanta ang kanyang katandaan at kanyang wangis ay ang kanyang sarili noong siya'y bata pa. Unipormeng bughaw at buhok na maikli.</p><p>"Kuya... bakit ganito hitsura ko...?"</p><p>"Iyan?" Umalik-ik lamang siya, "Iyan ang naging importanteng parte ng iyong buhay, san ka nga ba nagbago at sa mga karanasan mo." Marahan niyang tinapik ang kanyang balikat. "Ni hindi ko nga inasahan na ang bunsoy ko magiging ganto ka katapang. Tara na."</p><p>"Kuya..." Hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala sa kanyang nakikita. "...gusto ko silang yakapin."</p><p>"Sige, pagbibigyan kita."</p><p>Kay bilis nga niyang kumaripas, isang malamig na yakap para sa bawat miyembro ng kanyang pamilya. Paalam para sa mga bata, munting kaway at salitang mapagmahal ang kanyang iniwan sa mga bulong. Huli niyang nilapitan si Gael, nakaupo na tila tulala na may mga matang namumula sa kakaiyak. Binigyan niya ng halik sa noo ang binata. Naramdaman niya ang ginaw, "Tia...makakapagpahinga ka na..."</p><p>Humawak sa kamay ang kanyang kapatid. "Halika na, magtungo na tayo sa pupuntahan natin." Nauna siyang maglakad, papalabas ng bahay. Sa pinto na nakasara kanilang binuksan.</p><p>Sinalubong siya ng nakakasilaw na liwanag. Hindi niya makita agaran kung saan siya pupunta. Sa ilang hakbang narinig niya ang pintong nagsara. "Dito na tayo. Buksan mo na ang mata mo." Marahang tinapik ang kanyang balikat, naramdaman niyang bumitaw ang kamay.</p><p>Dumilat ang kanyang mata at isang kalye ang kanyang nakita. Teka, nasaan nga ba siya? Pawang hindi ito ang inaasahan niyang lugar. "Kuya...hindi ba ito yung labas ng bahay natin?" Pawang walang nagbago sa lugar, ngunit maliwanag lamang ng konti.</p><p>"Ito ang kabilang buhay. Kapareho lamang ng sa lupa, sa kung ano ang naalala natin. Wala ka nang mararamdamang sakit dito." Ngumiti siya, "Tara, may naghihintay sa atin."</p><p>Binati siya ng kanyang mga ate, mahigpit na yakap ang kanilang salubong. Higit pa sa isang dosenang pangangamusta ang kanyang natanggap. Tinapik muli siya sa kanyang balikat. "Halika, may naghihintay sa iyo."</p><p>"Po?"</p><p>"Halika, lipad tayo."</p><p>"Lipad?"</p><p>Nagulat lamang siya na sa isang iglap nagkaroon ng pakpak ang kanyang kapatid. "Meron ka rin... isipin mo lamang na makakalipad ka."</p><p>Napaisip na lamang siya. Teka...hindi ba ito ang kanyang nom de guerre—</p><p>"Ayun! Nako kerubin ka na!" Tumawa ang kanyang kuya at napatingin nga siya. Oo nagkaroon nga siya ng pakpak ngunit maliit. "Dali, may naghihintay sa iyo." Sinama niya sa himpapawid ang kanyang bunso.</p><p>Nakarating sa masukal na gubat ang magkapatid. "Hindi na kita sasamahan dito," sambit ng kanyang Kuya, "Maiwan ko na kayo." Agad siyang umalis, naiwan lamang siya doon.</p><p>Kayo?</p><p>Hindi niya alam ang lugar ngunit pakiramdam niya naalala niya ito sa kanyang puso. Agad siyang naglakad, nadudulas pa sa basang lupa at bato, muntik matisod sa mga ugat ng puno. Dinig niya ang rumaragasang tubig, sinundan niya ito. Isang ilog na dumadaloy pababa. Tila wala nang pakielam sa kanyang mga yapak, madulas man o hindi, sinusundan niya ang tubig. Munting alaala na bumabalik sa kanya, hindi niya malaman-laman kung saan. Kapisado niya ang lugar na ito.</p><p>Huminto siya malapit sa dulo ng ilog na dumausdos pababa. Isang talon at kasama nito ng magandang tanawin na kumakalabit sa kanyang damdamin. "Ito... ito..." kanyang bulong, "Pero...kulang."</p><p>May mga yapak sa kanyang likod, ngunit hindi niya marinig, malakas pa ang tunog ng kalikasan. Sinamahan niya lamang ang kawal. "Maganda pa rin, no?"</p><p>Napatigil ang kanyang isip, boses na alam kung kanino. Ibalin niya ang tingin sa tanawin, isang binibini sa kanyang tabi. "P-P-P-Peyang?" Nautal sa kanyang pagsasalita, pawang panaginip kung hindi man siya maniwala.</p><p>Malambing na ngiti ang isinukli sa kanya, "Hinintay kita Corang."</p><p>Hindi na niya mapigilan ang sarili, isang yakap na mahigpit at matang lumuha sa tuwa. "P-Peyang!" Kay dami namang emosyon na naghalo-halo sa kanyang kalooban.</p><p>"Tahan na, andito na ako." Marahan niyang hinawakan ang kanyang pisngi, pinunas ang luha sa kanyang mga mata. "Dami mo nang pinatunayan." Binigyan niya ng isang halik sa noo.</p><p>Wala nang salita pa ang kaya maibigay ng kanyang mga labi. Siya ulit, siya lamang. Sa mahabang panahon na sila'y nawalay, sa langit na nagtagpo. Pawang kay haba ang naging yakap nila.</p><p>"Naandito na tayo," isang pamilyar na ngiti sa kanyang labi, "Talon tayo, Corang?"</p><p>"Hindi ko naman tatanggihan iyan, Peyang." Hinalikan niya ang kanyang kamay at labi.</p><p>"Isa." Hawak kamay kay tibay.</p><p>"Dalawa." Heto na silang magkasama.</p><p>"Tatlo!" Sabay ang kanilang binti na pawang tumalon sa kawalan. Ngunit sa pagkakataong ito, hindi na sila nalaglag, walang tubig na sumalo sa kanilang dalawa.</p><p>–––</p><p>Sa mga araw na lumipas, sa huling habilin sinunod ni Gael. Sa hardin ng kanilang pamilya, sa lupang kung saan siyang nilibing. Naghalo ang lupa't bato at buhangin, dalawang halaman ang itinanim.</p><p>Isang namumukadkad na rosas at isang bakong sa buhangin.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>